1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paper sheet transport system in which sheet material, for example, in the form of sheets of paper or plastic, as in xerographic transparencies, is electrostaticly tacked to a conveying structure usually in the form of a conveyor belt. In systems of this type, it is desirable to hold the sheet material on the conveying structure with the largest electrostatic tacking force possible so that the sheet material is held on or adhered to the conveying structure as strongly as possible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to electrostatically tack a sheet of paper to a conveying belt by applying a charge to the surface of the paper with a polarity opposite to that of the charge applied to the conveyor belt. The charge is conventionally applied to the paper through a roller having a smooth outer cylindrical surface. Therefore, the charge applied to the paper is generally uniform throughout the entire surface area of the paper sheet. U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,882 to Koole et al. is an example of one such prior art device.